The invention relates to a dual-fuel nozzle in a gas turbine combustor and, more particularly, to a hybrid prefilming airblast, prevaporizing, lean-premixing dual-fuel nozzle for a gas turbine combustor that allows liquid fuels to be injected from a removable breech-loaded centerbody stick and then atomized, dispersed, and vaporized.
When fuel is injected in air for combustion in a combustion chamber of the gas turbine, high temperature regions are formed locally in the combustion gas, which increase NOx emissions. Previous designs have used multi-point atomizer injection inside the premixer, but these designs have suffered from high emissions due to maldistribution of the fuel and from poor reliability due to internal (in the fuel passages) and external (on the premixer walls) fuel coking.